AAT
Normal plasma concentration of alpha-1 antitrypsin (AAT) ranges from 1.3 to 3.5 mg/ml. Under certain conditions, AAT easily diffuses into tissue spaces and forms a 1:1 complex with target proteases, principally neutrophil elastase. Other enzymes such as trypsin, chymotrypsin, cathepsin G, plasmin, thrombin, tissue kallikrein, and factor Xa can also serve as substrates. The enzyme/inhibitor complex is then removed from circulation by binding to serpin-enzyme complex (SEC) receptor and catabolized by the liver and spleen.
Cardiac Remodeling
Ventricular remodeling (or cardiac remodelling) includes changes in size, shape, and function of the heart after injury to the ventricles. The injury is often due to acute myocardial infarction (for example, transmural or ST segment elevation infarction), but can be from a number of causes that result in increased pressure or volume overload (forms of strain) on the heart.